


Rain

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Dansen Fic Week (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, First Kiss, Rain, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex and Kelly get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final Dansen Fic Week piece written for the following prompt:
> 
> SATURDAY 8/1  
> Theme: Re-imagined first kiss  
> Prompt: “Kiss me.”

“I’m glad you’re moving here,” I said as we walked up the sidewalk toward my apartment.

We’d just finished a morning run and I offered to make some coffee, mostly because I didn’t want Kelly to leave yet.

“Me, too. I’ve realized over the last few weeks how much I’m missing out on by not having a close relationship with my brother. And it’s been nice getting to know his National City family.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to put a face to all the stories James has told me over the years.”

“And just what kinds of things has my brother told you?”

“Not enough,” I said out loud instead of in my head like I meant.

Her step faltered for a second, a smile on her lips and eyes on the ground in front of her. My stomach constricted when I thought about how I’d probably made her uncomfortable. I was about to start babbling, attempting an apology or clarification but a blinding flash of light followed by a loud and low rumble of thunder broke the tense moment. Almost immediately, the downpour began. We were still a few blocks from my building so we ran the rest of the way, trying to get cover despite being soaked already. Just inside the doorway of the lobby, we paused to catch our breaths. Kelly was leaning against the door and the way her drenched skin shimmered with each heavy pant kept my adrenaline up. 

It made me take notice of the minimal space between us and when Kelly’s eyes locked with mine, intense heat invaded my body from my flushed cheeks to my rapidly dampening underwear. My ability to resist kissing her was weakening and getting her upstairs into dry clothes was my only hope. There was something thick and suffocating in the air around us which made accomplishing that feat even more difficult. I cleared my throat and shook my head softly to break myself out of the thoughts that were already too much for me to ignore the way I had been the past few weeks. Kelly shivered and hugged her arms around her waist, the cool air conditioning becoming too effective.

“Come on. I’ll get you something to change into,” I said, turning to lead her upstairs.

The moment had passed and I kicked myself because I really wanted to kiss her. I’d just made it so complicated in my mind because of my friendship with James. Not to mention the fact that Kelly and Kara were so close. If I changed things for the worse with any of those relationships, I’d never forgive myself, but nothing had ever felt as simple as this. Or as intense. I unlocked my door and as soon as we were inside, I turned off the ceiling fan to give us both a reprieve from the cold until we were dry. Once in my bedroom, I searched for something to give her. Settling on joggers and a plain tee, I met her back out in the living room. 

“Thank you,” she said, taking them from me.

“There are clean towels in the cabinet in the bathroom.”

“Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“Not at all. I’ll have coffee ready when you get out. Let me know if you need anything,” I said.

When she walked into the bathroom, I went into my room to change. I had to pause for a second because the idea of Kelly being totally naked on just the other side of this thin wall had me holding my thighs together. The sound of the water turning on briefly snapped me out of it and I peeled off my wet shirt, struggling with it for a few seconds. Throwing it aside, I went to my dresser, opening the second drawer. 

“Alex,” Kelly said, rounding the corner. 

Reflexively, I held my dry shirt in front of myself. 

“Shit. I’m sorry,” she said, turning to face away from me.

I quickly pulled on my shirt, coming down the steps.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. What’s up?” I asked, not wanting her to feel embarrassed.

“Just, the water. It’s too hot. Is there some kind of trick to it?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Let me show you,” I replied, going into the bathroom, a newfound tension in my shoulders.

The heat had already made the bathroom steamy and the warm wetness settled on my skin as I approached the shower, adjusting the lever for a less scalding temperature. I shook the excess water from my arm and when I turned to exit, Kelly was standing between me and the door. She turned sideways, leaning against the countertop so that I could pass.

“Thank you,” she said. 

“Yeah. No problem,” I replied, trying to ignore how much her clothing was clinging to her toned body.

I took a step toward the door, but felt her hand on my wrist.

“Wait,” she said, her tone revealing a nervous tentativeness. “You… you were going to before, right?”

“To what?” I asked, my heart pounding.

“Kiss me,” she clarified, making my chest feel tight.

“Oh, uh… I, um… Look, I’d never do anything to make you uncomfortable,” I said, my lack of eloquence the only thing not surprising me in this moment.

“I wanted you to,” she said, the admission barely louder than the pounding water behind us.

“You wanted… Um, do you… do you still…”

She mercifully interrupted my unsuccessful attempt at communication by covering my lips with hers. They were so warm and pliant and a bunch of other delicious adjectives that I couldn’t conjure as all thought escaped me. I pushed against her, not wanting to go too far, but not sated with the light touch. The thick air made it even more difficult to breathe, but I didn’t have the will power to be the first to pull away. She leaned further back against the counter a moment later and I thought it was to cool things down, but she pulled her wet shirt up over her head and dropped it into the sink behind her. That was when I considered the fact that none of this was real because I absolutely couldn’t be standing right in front of this half naked goddess.

“I saw _you_. It’s only fair,” she breathed, pulling me back against her.

Her damp skin was cool against my palms and I couldn’t help verbalizing my pleasure. Her lips were attached to mine at the time so she was fully aware of the effect she was having.

“Whoa. Okay,” I said, pulling back just before losing control. “I should stop. You’re just… you’re really beautiful and I, uh, I need to calm down. Like, a lot. So, you have a good shower and I’ll see you out there in a while.”

“Okay. Be out soon,” she nodded, both of us reluctantly releasing our hold on each other.

I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me and the rush of cooler air was made more refreshing by the fact that my lungs were working again now that I had a moment to process everything. It certainly wasn’t the first time that Kelly’s forwardness caught me off guard, but it was absolutely the most memorable. Even when I kissed Maggie in the bar all those years ago, I didn’t feel so much all at once. The intensity rooted itself deep into my low belly, creating a growing pressure that I really hoped would subside by the time Kelly came out of the bathroom. I replayed the kiss as many more times as I could until I heard her shut off the water.

My heart pounded again, unsure of what to expect when she emerged. The very first thing I noticed was how much I liked seeing her in my clothing. Especially when it became apparent that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her damp clothing and towel were piled in her arms and when my brain was working enough to perform motor functions, I rushed over to her.

“I was just about to throw my things in the wash. Can I put this in there for you?”

“Sure. Thanks,” she said, handing everything over.

I started the task, finding that it was only slightly helpful in burning off the excess energy that was vibrating through me on a constant basis. I encouraged her to get her coffee while she waited and within just a few minutes, I was sitting across from her at the dining room table.

“Are you, um, still okay with what happened earlier?” I asked, trying to prepare myself for her answer.

“Of course,” she answered, leaning forward more in her seat. “That wasn’t the first time I’ve felt that for you, Alex. I’ve been wanting that to happen for a long time.”

“Really?” I asked, the relief forcing out more tension than I thought I’d been holding. 

“Yeah. But I didn’t hesitate because of you. Just, you know… My brother. Your sister.”

“Exactly,” I agreed. 

“I really like you. The more time I spend with you, the fewer excuses I come up with. We’re adults. And I want this with you,” she answered softly.

“So do I,” I replied, reaching my hand across the table to take hers.

She smiled, looking at our hands as my fingertips brushed her palm.

“I’m so glad it rained today,” Kelly said, taking another sip of her coffee with her free hand.

I laughed as I realized I felt the same way. My hair was still slightly damp and it helped to keep the day paused for a little longer. I hoped to have a lot more mornings at this table with a cup of coffee and this beautiful woman only, in my fantasy version, it would be after waking up together. Which would be late morning after a night of sharing our feelings in a much more naked way. As badly as I wanted us to be there already, I luxuriated in every second building up to that. I hadn’t had a morning this perfect in as long as I could remember and I was so content that I wouldn’t have changed a single thing about the last hour. My stomach did that uncomfortable twisting thing when she smiled at me again and I didn’t know how I’d make it through the rest of my day without her.


End file.
